Orphans
by Orlando Rocks
Summary: A story of two very different people thrown together due to unfortunate circumstances
1. Chapter 1

_This story started as an rpg between me and my friend, and is pretty much the same as you see below. She has given me permission to submit this, we each had a character which we both used. I don't own any of the canon characters that are used in the story._

* * *

Ditrai walked into the orphanage, his new home. His eyes stilled stained red from the tears and his face dirty from searching the rubble for his father. It had been a hard day for the Hogwarts student, and that was an understatement. The young boy barely carried in his suitcase. An old woman took it from him. She looked friendly but the boy didn't care, the boy didn't care about this old woman or anyone. He just wanted his father back. He wanted his dad to be here with him. He could have dealt with it if his dad was there. The woman talked to him kindly, but he didn't hear a word of what she was saying. He kept seeing the flames of the fire. He kept seeing his father's face as he escaped the burning house. He was the only one to escape the hell hole. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't stop seeing it. Seeing all the things that happened only an hour ago. He was placed in a room and the door shut behind the old woman. He fell unto a bed and stared at the room's door. This was not his room. This was not his bed. His father would come to pick him up soon. His father was not dead, they hadn't found his father yet that was all. They were still just looking for his dad. He wasn't dead, he couldn't be dead. He needed to sleep that was it, when he woke up his dad would be there. His dad would be smiling at him and telling him that it was also just a stupid dream. That was it, when he woke up, he would see his dad again. Ditrai crawled into a ball on the bed, hugging his knees. And he fell to sleep. But when he woke up his father wasn't there. He looked at a clock on the wall. It was midnight. He sat up and looked around the room. "Dad?" He said to the silent room as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Daddy?" He asked a little louder. Tears now flowed from his eyes like two rivers. "Daddy." He choked on his tears.

A week later and Ditrai refused to talk to anyone. He wandered around the orphanage; he hadn't seen a familiar face once during his stay here. By this time he had come to reality, his dad wasn't coming to pick him up. His dad was dead. So was his mother. But he didn't care about her. She was useless anyways. A stupid witch, he wasn't sure why his father had ever married a person like her. He could have done better; he could have had an actual mother. But for some reason his father loved his mother. For some stupid reason that he would never understand. He walked around a hallway kicking the ground. He wasn't paying attention to were he was going when he nearly ran into someone. Instead he freaked out at the last second fell backwards clumsily and landed on his behind rather hardly. "Ow." Ditrai moaned as he rubbed his backside and looked up to see who he had nearly ran into. It was Caitlyn, a fellow Ravenclaw and a fellow chaser on the quidditch team. He couldn't believe that she was here. Ditrai stammered for a while trying to think of something to say, trying to think of anything to say. But words completely eluded him. What was he supposed to say? That he was just visiting? She might get mad at him for that and tell him he was a stupid prat or something. He could say that this was his new home but then he would have to explain to her everything that had happened. And he didn't want to talk about that, he didn't want to mention it to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlyn had not really been looking where she had been going when she bumped into Ditrai, and seeing him looking so sad just made her want to give him a hug.

''Now, what do we have here? I think somebody needs to have some hot chocolate.'' she said extending her hand out and practically grabbing his. She dragged him towards the communal kitchen and placed him in one of the chairs. She quickly pottered around the kitchen as if she owned it, and made two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. She placed one in front of Ditrai, a bowl of marshmallows in the middle of the table and then sat down in the seat opposite him with hers. ''You will get use to it, okay? If you want to tell me about this is the best time to do it, or if not just drink your hot chocolate.''

Caitlyn had been surprised herself to see the person who she had bumped into was Ditrai from school. The orphanage was home for her, as she had been their most of her life, and now knew her way around it like the back of her hand. She had seen a number of people come to the orphanage in the state that Ditrai was. She had watched him arrive from the window of her bedroom, but had never really guessed that he was staying. Just visiting, she had thought. The orphanage where they were had an equal amount of wizards and muggles, it was one of the ministry's schemes to have connections with the muggle world. Some of the carers where muggle and others wizards, but it had never seemed to matter. The muggles sort of understood what was going on, but they didn't know the whole truth. They only knew that some of the children went away to school and came back during the holidays. But Caitlyn knew from her own investigating that it was a place where the ministry put the children of the adults who had been 'affected' by Voldemort. She had a suspicion that that was why Ditrai was here. Well it was one of the reasons why Caitlyn, herself was there. She had been left on the doorstep of the orphanage in the middle of a storm, aged about 3. Nobody knew even now who had placed her there, but the house where she had lived was found in ruins, and her parents were missing. All that was left from the house where the clothes that Caitlyn was wearing and a letter that was left behind.  
Look after Caitlyn  
She has seen too much  
She could barely remember anything that had happened that night, or anything before that night. She had nightmares but never really thought anything of them.

She must have drifted into a day dream, as when she come round Ditrai had nearly finished the hot chocolate and was now tucking into the marshmallows. She could see that tears were flowing down his face. She moved around the wooden table and sat next to Ditrai. She wrapped her arms around him and held him until he had stopped crying. Looking over his shoulder she saw a crowd of the little ones all watching what was going on.

''Shew, give us some peace okay. I will bring you up some cookies to the playroom if you are gone in five seconds. One... two...'' And with that the crowd of little faces had disappeared from the doorway, the offer of cookies too tempting for them. They were all about five and were oblivious to whether they had magic or not. For them, where the next batch of cookies were coming from was the most important thing in their life. Especially when they involved Caitlyn's cookies.

''Do you feel better now?''She said to Ditrai.

Ditrai managed to nod his head even though he didn't feel good at all. He couldn't believe that Caitlyn was here too. He had never known that she was orphan. He only knew her as the girl on the quidditch team. They were both chasers. Ravenclaw's chasers. Very skilled and they always gave the other houses a run for their money, even if their seeker wasn't necessarily the best, their chasers made up for him tenfold. Ditrai looked up at Caitlyn trying to make it clear that they were both orphans and now they were going to be sharing the same home. Ditrai stared down into his empty mug; he wished this was a dream. Just a stupid dream that he could wake up from. He hated this, he hated it so much. He didn't want to be here, he shouldn't be here. He got up suddenly and ran off leaving Caitlyn in the kitchen shocked by the boy's reaction. He was such an odd boy, or rather he was very normal for someone his age. They were complete opposites but now they were being forced to live together but at school and at their home.

A few years past and the young boy had become a teenager, amazingly so he was far from being awkward. The fifth year was Ravenclaw's prefect and he couldn't have been more proud. McGonagall herself have congratulated him the second he walked through the huge doors into the castle with that badge proudly displayed. Ditrai was in McGonagall's office supervising a detention of some first years who had been unfairly sentenced by Snape. Snape had refused to stay for the entire detention and given McGonagall charge who had to run an errand for the headmaster and called in her favourite student to take over for her. Only for a short time.

"Err, whatever your name is, can we go? We shouldn't be here in the first place." A first year Slytherin finally said after ten minutes of utter silence.

Ditrai smiled and laughed a little. "That's not for me to decide. You got detention for a reason, whatever that may be and you have to stay here and finish it up." Ditrai smiled at the students who made noises of protest.

"But it's so boring." Complained the same student.

"Well that's not my problem, now is it?" Ditrai laughed.

"You've never gotten detention have you?" Asked the first year as he grew in confidence.

Ditrai shook his head and replied with a simple. "No, I haven't." Even when talking to inferiors he was polite and formal. It was an odd thing in the eyes of most.

"See, then you just don't understand. Because you're nothing but a goody goody two shoes." The first year remarked as Ditrai burst into laughter.

"What ever you want to believe. Now do be quiet or I will be forced to lengthen your detention time. You only have twenty minutes to go." The first year groaned but was silenced by Ditrai nonetheless. The rest of the detention time was spent in utter silence, no one dared to get out of the detention this prefect wasn't going to let them off so easily. He believed they needed to, he believed rather blindly in the system of things.

McGonagall returned as he dismissed the last first year to go do their homework. "Well I didn't think I would take that long. I am truly sorry Ditrai. You're excuse now of course, I'll give you some extra credit, though I'm sure you won't need it. Oh and before you go Ditrai there's a young lady waiting for you out in the hallway." Ditrai nodded and wished McGonagall the best as he went out into the hallway to see Caitlyn.


End file.
